Applications may be any type of computer software that performs a function or service. In many cases, an application may be a software system that enables a user to perform a task, such as word processing, prepare and display presentations, or track and analyze finances. Such software systems may have several different types of files and other resources, including executables, scripts, dynamic linked libraries, metadata, registry settings, and other resources that work together to provide the application's service or function.
Many applications have elements that may be customized. For example, a user interface may be configured with a specific look and feel, and certain functions may be enabled, disabled, or configured to act in a specific manner.